Force sensors are used in myriad systems and environments. End-users of force sensors are demanding greater performance and smaller packaging. In particular, many end-users are demanding force sensors with a Total Error Band of around 1% over a specified temperature range. In addition to increased performance, sensor cost is also a big driver. The markets of some end-users exhibit relatively stringent cost pressures. Historically, force sensor suppliers have addressed these demands via two separate options. One option is to provide an uncompensated/unamplified force sensor, which can be manufactured into a relatively small package. The second option is to provide an amplified/compensated force sensor. These latter sensors, however, are manufactured into relatively large packages. One reason for this is that a mechanically-coupled, amplified solution that can be practically and economically calibrated has not yet been developed.
Hence, there is a need for a force sensor system that exhibits relatively good performance in relatively small packaging, and that can be practically and economically calibrated. The present invention addresses at least these needs.